The Unrelenting Oops
by hummergrey
Summary: A programming session in the Danger room between Kitty and Kurt turns into something more, only Logan is the one affected ! Reviews welcomed.


**Title: The Unrelenting Oops  ****Rating****: G  ****Verse: X-Men Evolution   ****Summary: One song can make you smile or cry. So what happens to Logan via Britney Spears? Read if you dare.  ****Disclaimer: I own none of the original Marvel X-Men characters. They are used without permission and not for profit, only the enjoyment of the fans.  Warnings: One adult phrase.**

**"The Unrelenting Oops"**

            "I can't believe you never heard of that song either." Kitty exclaimed, leaning out of the wall slot. Her mutant uniform showed a dirt smudge on the sleeve already.  
            "Vell, I vas raised in Germany. Not everything makes it across." Sniffing arrogantly and assuming a pose, "I vas raised on classical music by the vorld's finest composers." Arched feet, thin body, the perfect blue elf right down to the pointed ears.  
            "Still, like get with it Kurt. You are so like last millennium." Turning, she watched various parts of the Danger Room arrange into a maze. "Hmmmff." Continuing the programming, they worked side by side defining values. 

            "Ach, this is so boring." Swishing his tail, he reached for a codebook from the backpack and began flipping the   
pages. The music beat caught his instant attention. "Ach, that one I know. `Oops, I did it again.' Ya, Britney Spears." Kitty smirked and keyed in a series of commands. Kurt watched and snickered. The song was set to repeat during the program at the most dangerous time as a distraction.   
            "Shall I like key it for two times through or like twenty?"   
            "Two times is enuff of that song Keety."   
            "Yah, like imagine leaving it open, it would just like play forever," laughing they listened for another minute. Kurt swayed side to side, keeping beat with his tail. To Kitty, watching that tail swish was oh so tempting.   
            "Yeow! Kitty!" Giggling at Kurt's look, she reached and grabbed for it again. 

            "Oh no you don't," he exclaimed and wrapped it around his waist.  
            "Kurt!" she yelled as he pulled her ponytail firmly. Seconds later they were pulling and chasing each other through the Danger Room. Phasing through a wall, and panting, "Like, finally lost him," she breathed, "fer sure" then was tackled from behind. Tickling furiously, he kept her from phasing. Relenting and leaning in close over her, he touched the tip of her nose with his tail.   
            "Gotcha fraulien," She grinned then the doors opened.   
            "What the?" Logan exclaimed and Kurt fell flat as Kitty phased into the floor then floated back up solid. Raising an eyebrow and scowling, he advanced. 

            "Do I want to know what you two were doing?"   
            "Just going after a little tail," Kitty explained while Kurt choked and Bamf disappeared. Realizing what she had said, "Ah, that is, err…gotta go, bye." And phased jumped between walls into the next room.   
            "Computer!" Logan yelled. "Reset for Logan's' run 15." Everything receded into hidden locations then a huge circular blade slinging machine rose from the center of the floor. "Snap clunk klatch" the room sealed itself shut to prevent anyone from wandering in accidentally. *Snikt * the admantium claws slid out and with a tug, the hood was on and settled into place. Wolverine was ready for a long drill.

             "No interruptions, no way to stop it; just the way I like it." The blades slid into place with a steady thump thump sound. "What the…. that sounds…like music?" Eyes wide with horror, Wolverine screamed. "Computer! Shut off that da** noise now!"   
            It took the Professor two days to restore his mind, seven more before he could stand music again.   
            "Poor Logan." Ororo commented then glanced up at Jean. "We will probably never know how that programming got so intermixed." Nodding, they left the Danger Room after their drill and walked pass the new sign. "No music allowed!"


End file.
